Starfish
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: The teachers lounge is fun sometimes. Mr.Faraize/Agatha/Boris. Seriously overdo fic for K5Rakitan.


**Author's Note: Extremely overdo fanfic for K5Rakitan. I repeat, I am so sorry this took so long! I'm a horrible person ._. As much as I love reading smut, I scarcely write it, so this never really came out right and I kept scraping it. I hope the end result isn't too unbearably disastrous :/ **

**Warning: Threesome. Implied foursome. PWP. Don't like any of that, don't read. **

From the outside, the teacher's lounge looked as peaceful and quiet as could be, darkened and dead. Why wouldn't it be, after all? School was out. No one should be in there. But if one were to creep up and press their ear against the door, they would discover that teacher's lounge was in fact occupied.

"Mmph!" Agatha's groan of anticipation was muffled by Mr. Faraize's mouth as he pushed her back against the wall, forgotten papers on the bulletin board next to them flying off and fluttering to the floor. She kissed him back with vehemence, her watermelon flavored gloss smearing against his lips as her fingers raked through his damp brunette locks. Boris watched with a little grin tweaking his lips. His fingers danced up the bare skin of the smaller man's back and then held his shoulders as he leaned his head down and craned his neck, tip of his tongue swiping Mr. Faraize's earlobe.

Mr. Faraize shuddered and broke the kiss with Agatha. He turned and pushed his mouth to Boris's. Watermelon lipgloss transferred to yet another pair of lips and Agatha grabbed Mr. Faraize's waistband as she watched the two men kiss. She tugged it down and snaked a hand into his underpants as their tongues danced and swirled around each other. She took his stiffening manhood in her hands and fondled him with slow, teasing strokes.

A low, husky groan flew from the smaller man's lips as he tipped his head back. Boris ripped Mr. Faraize's boxers down the rest of the way and seized his hips, murmuring sultry promises in his ear. He quivered and pressed his hands against the wall above Agatha's shoulders, preparing himself as the tip of Boris's hardened member brushed against his entrance. The woman began stroking him faster, a devious grin on her mouth.

Agatha pumped him and Boris pumped himself into him. Mr. Faraize's strangled cry at the initial pain upon Boris's ingress pitched and grew to cries of pleasure as he began thrusting into him. He even shifted himself forward and took the larger man's length in deeper. Between Agatha's hands and Boris's welcomed incursion, he was reduced to a pile of trembling, moaning hormones. But Boris came first, his breath hot and thick on the nape of Mr. Faraize's neck as his release filled the smaller man.

Mr. Faraize shuddered with rapture and his own release spurted into Agatha's grasp. Boris then pulled out, breaths thick and skin glistening. Mr. Faraize shuffled back to the table and plopped down atop it. He beckoned to Agatha and she peeled herself from the wall, rippling with ardor as she took a seat on his lap. Boris grinned at her and got down on his knees in front of the table. His fingers splayed over her thighs and parted them, face pushing in between.

She trilled a note in her throat and edged herself a bit forward. Mr. Faraize cupped her breasts in his hands and rolled his thumbs over the sensitive skin of her rosy-pink nipples. A wave of heat washed over her as Boris's tongue flicked across her crevice. His nose skimmed a soft path of magenta hair as the tip of his tongue teased her, darting in and out rapidly without fully plunging inside.

Agatha leaned her head back, her smeared lips parting as a groan rolled out of her throat. Mr. Faraize tweaked with her hardened nipples between two fingers while Boris finally dipped his tongue inside. He swirled it around, setting her aflame with ecstasy. She quivered and moaned, roughly grabbing at his hair. Eagerly pushing his face even further between her thighs, he greedily lapped up her sweetness.

Mr. Faraize ghosted kisses across Agatha's neck and shoulders as he continued playing with her breasts. A loud cry of euphoria was pulled from her mouth as her orgasm racked her frame. It flooded from her and Boris drank her up with hungry enthusiasm. Her grip on his golden tresses grew slack and her fingers untangled from them.

Boris scooted back and Agatha slid from Mr. Faraize's lap. For a few minutes the room room stilled, filled with only the sounds of the trio's breathing. And then Mr. Faraize stepped down from the table and got on his hands and knees on the carpet. He crawled up to Boris and drew a finger down his softened cock. His intent eyes urged the larger man to let him get it firm again.

With a heavy sigh and a lewd simper, Boris nodded and stood on his knees. Mr. Faraize licked the tip and drew his tongue sensually up the other man's length. Agatha climbed down from the table and got down on her hands and knees as well. She crept up to the two of them and caressed the outside of Mr. Faraize's thighs. She got down on her back and began to scoot between them, determined to pleasure him with her mouth as well.

The jangling of keys stopped her dead and froze them all.

The doorknob turned and the principal went rigid in the doorway. Her eyes widened to moons behind her glasses and her hand fell from the knob. Her mouth almost hit the floor and vibrant red colored her cheeks. "What is this!? How dare you! How dare the three of you fool around in _my_ lounge-"

"W-We're terribly sorry ma'am," Mr. Faraize broke in shakily.

"-without me!"

Oh.

"You can join us," Boris quipped.

The principal stopped, the fury dying from her expression. It was quickly replaced by a sparkling, salacious grin. She didn't reply, but stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
